fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures 2
Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures 2 is a half remake, half sequel to the SNES game Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures. This one is for the DS. *Level 1: Chachapoyan Temple, 1936 *Level 2: Boulder chase *Level 3: Snow Level *Level 4: Raven Bar (Boss Battle: Toht) *Level 5: Streets of Cairo *Level 6: Streets of Cairo 2 *Level 7: Streets of Cairo 3 *Level 8: German dig site (Boss Battle: Nazi fighter) *Level 9: Well of the Souls *Level 10: Well of the Souls 2 *Level 11: Truck chase *Level 12: Island Surface *Level 13: Opening of the ark (Boss Battle: Belloq) *Level 14: Club Obi-Wan, 1935 *Level 15: Shanghai streets *Level 16: Rafting in the snow *Level 17: Pankot Palace *Level 18: Bug tunnel *Level 19: Temple of Doom *Level 20: Slave mines (Boss Battle: Slave Driver) *Level 21: Mine car chase *Level 22: Rope Bridge (Boss Battle: Mola Ram) *Level 23: Catacombs of Venice,1938 *Level 24: Boat chase (Boss Battle: Kazim) *Level 25: Castle Brunwald *Level 26: Motorcycle chase *Level 27: Airship interior *Level 28: Biplane dogfight *Level 29: Desert of Iskenderun (Boss Battle: Tank pilot) *Level 27: Canyon of the Crescent Moon *Level 28: The Three Trials (Boss Battle: Donovan's Skeleton) *Level 29: Warehouse 51 *Level 30: Doom City *Level 31: Whirl through town *Level 32: Akator Temple 1 *Level 33: Akator Temple 2 *Level 34: Peru Jungles *Level 35: Driving duel (Boss Battle: Dr. Spalko) *Level 36: Ant climbing (Boss Battle: Dovchenko) *Level 37: Ruins of the Crystal Skull 1 *Level 38: Ruins of the Crystal Skull 2 *Level 39: Ruins of the Crystal Skull 3 *Level 40: The UFO's engine (Boss Battle: Alien) Unlockable Levels *Level 0.1: Indy's first adventure (Boss Battle: Lion) *Level 0.2: Panama fight (Boss Battle: Panama) *Level 0.3: Greatest Adventures 1: German dig site *Level 0.4: Greatest Adventures 2: Opening of the ark *Level 0.5: Greatest Adventures 3: Bridge battle *Level 0.6: Greatest Adventures 4: Club Obi-Wan The game begins at the temple in Raiders. You must get past the levels or enter the password to get to others. Unlike it's previous game, it does save where your latest level was. With levels that are numbered, if you die, it begins at the first one. It is the same with saving levels. The levels begin with Indy weaponless. Usually, there is a capsule right next to him that contains a whip. Other times it contains weapons like a sword or a pistol. All types of enemies can be seen walking around, from spiders to Hovito tribesmen. If weapon-less, Indy will punch. The classical whip swinging stunt is in the game. Just like the previous one, options let you hear music. It has the actual soundtrack for the music. The game is revived with Wi-Fi multiplayer. Depending on the level it is different for the 2nd player. Weapons *Whip- Basic damage, for close enemies. You can swing on posts with this, and hit distant objects. *Pistol- Limited, but has good power for far enemies. *Sword- Close, and can cut strings to begin elevators or slice enemy's platforms open. *Machine gun- Just like the Nazi's and Soviets. You can only fire it 3 times before it runs out of ammo. *Rocket launcher- Meant to destroy plenty of enemies and vehicles. Only appears thrice in the game. Can only be shot twice, as well. *Grenades- Rare, but destroys all close enemies. You can collect more then one. Differences *Levels- there is some level differences, excluding new ones. Also, Indy has a different outfit depending where he is. Characters like Short Round and Sallah can be seen throughout the level. **German dig site- At the end, you fight the Nazi fighter. A swinging plane can be seen, and instant death will be caused if Indy is hit. Indy must hit the fighter into the plane to defeat him. **Opening of the ark- Nazis can be seen in the background, along with Marion, and some ghosts, and every 20 seconds a Nazi comes in to battle. *Bridge Battle- In the beginning of the level, you must run from boiling water, out of the cave, and then you get to the bridge. Also, after hitting Mola Ram enough, he comes ON the bridge, and you can slice the bridge in half, where you can punch him down if he doesn't first. *Club Obi-Wan- It is longer, and you can see the gangsters shooting. Later, you must run behind a gong to avoid being shot, and it breaks the window which you are to do. *Music- all music is now directly from the movie, and it's soundtrack from the original point of game is there, too. Some dialouge at the beginning have been added sometimes. **Rope bridge music- The "Go ahead and drop them" is now replaced by "Mola Ram! You're about to meet Kali Ma- in hell!", and it is in higher quality. **Well of the Souls music- "I hate snakes" is said when you begin the level. **Opening of the ark music- "Whatever you do Mario don't look at it" is said at the beginning. The music is also the choir part of "Miracle of the Ark" playing over and over again. **Catacombs of Venice music- It is replaced by "Ah, Rats!!!", instead of the creepy sounding chippering music. **Hangar 51 music- It begins with Spalko saying "Don't toy with me Dr. Jones". New Levels *Truck chase- You drive a truck, and when you come in parrell to another truck, Indy gets on top, and a punch out is played. Indy punches a Nazi off the truck, or vice versa, and steals the truck. Soundtrack *Main Title South America, 1936- Chachapoyan Temple, 1936\ *In the Idol's Temple- Boulder chase *Journey to Nepal- Snow level *The Medallion- Raven Bar *The Basket Game- Streets of Cairo 1, 2, and 3 *Airplane fight- German dig site *Well of the Souls- Well of the Souls 1 and 2 *Desert Chase- Truck chase *Ark Trek- Island surface *Miracle of the Ark- Opening the ark, The UFO's Engine *Short Round's Theme- Shanghai streets *Slalom on Mt. Halom- Club Obi-Wan, Rafting in the snow, Doom City *Nocturnal Activities- Pankot Palace *Bug Tunnel & Death Trap- Bug tunnel *Sacrifice- Temple of Doom *Underground Chaos- Slave mines *Mine Car Chase- Mine car chase *Bridge Finale- Rope bridge, Peru Jungles, Ruins of the Crystal Skull 1 *Ah, Rats!!!- Catacombs of Venice *Escape from Venice- Boat chase, Biplane battle, Hangar 51 *Orchestra for Motorcycle chase- Castle Brunwald, Motorcycle chase *No Tickets- Airship Interior *Belly of the Steel Beast- Desert of Iskerdun, Canyon of the Crescent Moon *Only the Penitent Man Will Pass- The three trials *The Adventures of Mutt- Whirl through town *Grave Robbers- Akator Temple 1, Akator Temple 2 *Jungle Chase- Driving duel *Ants!!!- Ant climbing *Call of the Crystal- Ruins of the Crystal Skull 2 and 3, Category:Fan Games Category:Games